Legend of the Fragmentation
by darkheart785
Summary: Just the start of my new Destiny fan-fiction story. please try not to be too judgmental yet this is mearly just the start. I have alot more planned. Sia Shinozaki is the assistant leader to a once legendary faction known as the Fragmentation. Her faction specialized in weapon and armor modification. She has to regain her factions honor and free her ghost from a hive wizard.


"Sia? Where exactly are we?" asked a young female Awoken Warlock who was following close behind a female human Hunter in the front of the group of assorted guardians. The hunter just cast the Warlock a slightly annoyed glance as she sighed pausing as she pulled one of her two golden hand cannons from under the garments she wore and removed the cartridge checking to see how many bullets she had left in her clip. Sia sighed as she had a few rounds left. "For the last time Katy...were in the depths of the dark below. You know? Remember Eris? Most her fire-team died here..."

"Then why are we here?"  
>"Reconnaissance...Now there is the doors to the temple on the other side of the bridge now try and keep quiet or you'll-" Sia had started to say when Katy had accidently knocked a small chunk of rubble off the edge the bridge. Every one had gone silent as the only noise to be heard was the rubble land miles below. Sia turned to her glaring at her, "Idiot! I told you to be careful cause your going to wake-" suddenly she was cut off by the echoing cries of hundreds upon thousands of thrall below waking up. "-The hive!" Sia fished as she saw an endless sea of thrall crawling up onto the bridge from the dark depths below. "Run! Go! Head for the temple!" Sia ordered as she and the other fire teams ran for the temple doors as thrall flooded onto the bridge after them.<p>

Sia turned as she stayed behind to hold off the thrall gaining on them as he pulled out a second hand cannon similar to the other as she began gunning down the closest ones as they gained on her she kept shooting when suddenly her heart dropped as she heard the click of her guns running out of ammo. "Shit! Not good! No other choice..." Sia pulled out two knives as she started falling back. "Sia!" cried another guardian who was being dragged over the side of the bridge by a swarm of thrall as they dragged the guardian screaming into their dark spawn silencing her screams. "No, no, no!" as Sia turned to run her foot got snagged by thrall knocking her to the ground. As she turned Sia only saw a thrall leap on her digging its claws into her chest and suddenly Sia woke up with a scream as she sat bolt up right with Ash her hand cannon in her hand.

Sia looked around breathing heavily sweating as she realized it was just a dream and she was inside her house. With a frustrated growl she clasped her head in pain. "Sia...you alright?" said a soft sleepy voice from behind her. Sia shook her head and turned to her partner who was asleep next to her in her bed. "Yeah I'm fine Jake. Just another nightmare. Jake?" She looked at him as she slowly removed the cover suddenly a thrall leapt onto her as she blacked out flashes of movement and painful screams appeared in her head and she sat upright with ash in her hand again. "Damn it! How many times do I have to have that dream?" Sia stood up stretching as she looked around her as she stood in a mossy clearing of a forest just outside the cosmodrone. She grabbed her torn cloak and wrapped it around her pulling her scarf over her mouth so only her eyes could be seen. "ugh...I have to make another trip to the tower...this ought to be interesting..."

Sia turned to her ship which was floating nearby on the side of her ship the name "Ketch me if you can" was inscribed in the black paint in gold cursive. She slid Ash and Cinder into their hostlers under her arms beneath her torn garments. She climbed into her ship starting it up as the engines glowed orange and burst into flames as it lifted off the ground lifting out of the trees as she took off for the tower.

As Sia circles the tower she narrows her eyes as she sees the docking back she normally lands at in the back alleys of the tower as she docks her ship and gets out. As she lands she wraps her cloak so it surrounds her body and sighs as she begins to make her way through the alleyways. Every time she passed a resident of the tower they watched her with almost fearful eyes as Sia sighs to her self, "same as always..." Finally she made her way out of the housing complex and made her way up the staircase towards the center of the tower. As she passed by a group of guardians they paused to glare at her with suspicious eyes as they whispered and pointed at her. Once she had rounded the corner they began to follow her. "Is that one of them?..."  
>"Has to be...no guardian or faction here dresses like that or sells that kind of armor accept one..."<br>"Yes...and that faction was banished..."

Sia squinted as she stepped out into the sunlight pausing at the top of the stairs to gaze around at the bustling tower. Guardians hurrying between vaults and the post master. To the bounty man and the Cryptarch. Occasionally a few guardians would pause to look at her with uneasy eyes at her dark torn slightly blood stained cloak and armor. Reluctantly Sia finally made her way through the crowds of guardians to the gunsmith. On her way she overheard a mother to her daughter, "Mommy? Who is she? I've never seen her here before."  
>"Hunny that's my place to say."<br>"Mommy? Where's her ghost?"

Sia briefly glanced down hurt at the comment as she continued to make her way to the gunsmith. Suddenly the group of guardians she had passed earlier reached the staircase looking around for her almost instantly spotting her in the crowd as they hurried after her almost pushing guardians out of the way to get to her. As Sia neared the gunsmith Banshee the exo behind the counter was attending to another guardian who was just getting their first weapon. "Here you go. Now take care of that weapon guardian."  
>"Thank you, will do. Oh sorry miss I didn't see...you...there..." the young guardian had turned and had run into Sia falling to the ground as he trailed off noticing her garments and her faction crest. A hive skull with claw scars running down it with a knife through the skull. Sia glared down at him with her bright purple eyes giving him almost a murderous gaze before walking past him. "Watch where your going next time." Sia stepped over to the gunsmith as Banshee gave her a suspicious gaze, "Yes?"<br>"I need ammo for some hand cannons. Elemental, Eight round mags prefit wit the individual bullets mini fifty caliber bullets. I need it in bulk."

Banshee gave Sia that look again then replied. "We don't normally get an order for that. Last time we got an order was for a pair of certain exotic hand cannons which were said to have been destroyed."  
>"I don't care the back story. Do you have the ammo?" Sia interrupted Banshee abruptly with a firm tone. Banshee looked taken aback then nodded and handed Sia the last of the ammo he had. As Sia had finished putting the ammo in her satchel one of the guardians following her placed a hand firmly on her shoulder. "Miss you need to come with us." Sia slowly turns her head to the full sized Titan who placed his hand on her shoulder. As she glared back at the titan her eyes briefly turned bright glowing green then returned to their normal purple. "Excuse me? I don't take orders from you, and I'd advise you to get your hands off me before you get hurt." The titan glares back at her an tightened his grip, sorry but I can't do that."<p>

Suddenly out of no where Sia grabs the Titans hand gripping it so hard it breaks the titans hand as she whirls around grabbing his arm with her other hand twisting his arm back and slam him to the ground in seconds leaving major cracks in the tiles from the impact. As she moved her movements were swift and precise practically effortless as she stood over the titan who was now moaning in pain on the ground. "Like I said. I warned you to remove your hands from me or you would get hurt."  
>"You bitch you'll pay for that!" growled two of the other five titans surrounding her as they ran at her. Sia adjusted her stance uncurling her cloak from her body revealing her sleek black armor as the titans we already on top of her. Sia threw one punch into the closest titans chest armor. The second her bare fist struck the titans armor the force from the punch cracked the armor as the threw another punch launching the titan back. She turned to the other titan who tried to shoulder charge her. As the titan got close she drove her fist up into his gut knocking the wind out of him as she hooked her foot around one of his an pulled his feet out from under him and mid-fall Sia drove her fist into his chest driving him into the ground.<p>

Sia stood back up as she glared at the rest of her attackers then at the mob of guardians who stopped to watch all the commotion. She turned back to the last titan who glared back at her as she smirked putting her hands up in front of her in a battle pose, "Some fire team you have. A full fire team of Titans can't even beat one hunter. You friends failed. Are you going to run or fight?" the Titan grabbed his hand cannon from his belt running at her, "I'm going to kill you!" As he ran at her he fired his hand cannon at her but Sia just moved out of the way dodging every shot then once the titan was close enough he grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall holing her up against it choking her, "Now I'm going to kill you! You humiliated my fire team and beat my men." Sia glares at him then grabs the hilt of the knife on her leg and stabs it into his gut then throws the titan off of her as she kicks the titan back against a pillar as she hurls multiple throwing knives into his shoulders pinning him to the wall as she blinks in front of him pulling out her hand cannon and fires at him as the bullet grazes his temple burning his wound shut a she holds the barrel of her hand cannon pressed to the titans forehead as blood runs down the side of Sia's face, "Maybe I should show you why you don't mess with the assistant leader of the legendary faction The Fragmentation."  
>"You mean the Legendary faction that was dishonorably banished for the failure to complete their necessary mission that could have saved countless fire teams. Now Sia Shinozaki put down your weapon or die and join them" said a familiar voice behind her. Sia still holding her hand cannon to the titans head she turned to see her confronter, "Speaker."<p> 


End file.
